


Die for me.

by superwhotrashlock123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhotrashlock123/pseuds/superwhotrashlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can even turn out beautifully or crash in flames. Adrien and Marinette have bumped into each other after around four years. However Adrien is hiding something, is it his power? His love for Marinette? Or is it something more serious!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just started writing so it may take a while for me to update. I hope you like it as I'm really new to this. Pless leave a comment on what you want to happen, if you like it. It would mean a lot!!!! Also my friend Grace (dorkygabriel) has wrote some amazing fics like million times better than this if you want tot check her out

1st September 2001  
-  
What had started as just a bunch of friends drinking had now turned to a party full of sweat, arms and most annoyingly, a sea of people.  
"I thought you said just a few friends Alya?" Marinette scanned the crowd, her blue eyes filling with fear and anger.  
"Girl you need to relax." It was simple to tell that Alya was already drunk and it wasn't just the beer down her shirt that made this clear. Alya was swaying drunkenly to the music and Marinette could only laugh.  
"Mari you need to relax and have fun! You are only going to be 18 once yanno!" After pronouncing the o Alya had been distracted and was now drifting off to her boyfriend, Nino.  
"I guess I'll see you later then." Marinette rubbed her shoulder, her nervous sky rocketing before dropping onto the closest seat, her red thigh length dress clung to her figure and by the amount of stares and inappropriate comments, it made it obvious that Marinette did indeed look good.  
Minutes turned to hours and Marinette had downed 6 shots, 2 bottles of vodka and finished with tequila and had now occupied a space on the dance floor where she was now grinding with mysterious strangers. Although this was out of character for Marinette, the alcohol was totally in control at this point in time. The only sound was the music that was paying and Marinettes little giggles. After a while the music had been stopped and many people were now leaving. Marinette drifted to the side of the dance floor where she had left her bag. Grabbing her phone, she clicked the center button and checked the time. The screen displayed the time which was now 5am and a text message. Marinette attempted to swipe the phone many times and after the 10th time had managed it. 'Heety Mari. I weNRT homeE sorry fore lelaving you. Have a good timee!!xc, Alya' Marinette laughed.  
"Such a nerd."  
"Excuse me." The mystery voice had made her jump before bursting into a fit of laughter. She hadn't expected anyone else to still be here as the only bodies that remained are those that had passed out.  
"Im so sorry to bother you m'lady but I was wondering if you can tell me how to get to Av De Flandre, im suppose to be staying there but im pretty lost." Marinette who was still in a fit of laughter to the extent that she had tears in her eyes turned to look at the stranger that had spoken. Her eyes stared in horror as she was now gazing into the eyes of her high school crush, Adrien.  
"Just as hot as I remembered!" Marinettes sight turned black. Her head slamming on the marble floor.  
-  
September 2nd 2001  
-  
Marinettes eyes opened, blue returning to her grey eyes, a pain rushing through her head. She placed her hand to the point on her forehead where the throbbing sensation was coming from.  
"M'lady, you are finally wake." Marinette continued to remain in her dream like state before the night before rushed through the back of her eyes. She shot up before feeling dizzy and faint and laid straight back down as the pain and sickness had got too much, the tequila had definitely left its mark.  
"Don't sit up too quick!" Adriens' voice was full of concern before going back to its smooth, almost silk like state.  
"You took a nasty fall, I was very concerned so I brought you to mine." Marrinette slowly sat up, Adrien supporting her as she did so.  
"This is your room?" Marinette was speechless, his room had changed so much since she'd last been here as a child. Instead of gadgets and childish toys Adrien had now developed a taste for class. By his tall window that was covered by tall red drapes stood a piano that had been polished, its surface glittering with sun light. Art work hung from the walls, Marinette noticing 'The Persistence of Memory', a 1931 painting by artist Salvador Dalí, . It seemed strange for him to be into these sort of items however to Marinette it seemed rather impressive. The change had reflected Adriens maturity, obviously École Normale Supérieure, the top university in Paris had made a big impact in his life.  
"Marinette, I must confess something to you" Adrien looked down at the floor, his hands in the pockets of his grey and black hoodie. Marinettes thoughts race what had happened, was it because she was still here? Had she told him something yesterday? Did she accidental confess to being Ladybug?  
"Yes Adrien, what's up?"  
"It's just..."


	2. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As apparently people are reading my trash i thought i'd do a quick upload!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for actually reading, it means sooooooo much!!! <3 pound it!!!

"It's just..." Adrien was hiding his face with his hands covering the mumble of the couple of words that followed. Marinette lifted Adriens hands from his face, linking their fingers, she hated seeing him like this, the man she loved not even being able to finish his sentence. Marinette using her left hand moved Adriens fringe from his beautiful cat like eyes.  
"Adrien, what ever it is you can tell me I've known you since I was in high school." Marinette wiped away a few of his tears.  
"Marinette, I-I..." Marinettes thoughts soared, her heart pounding... Is he going to say he loves me? Or he is , what? Marinette leaned in so that once he'd said those three little words (she had been hoping to hear since high school) would just reach her with no issues.  
"-I, Marinette I'm moving to England." Marinettes heart shattered, tears swelling in her eyes. She quickly turned around towards his cream coloured wall.  
"Marinette are you okay?" His voice sounded just as sad as Marinette was feeling. Quickly she turned to him and smiled hoping he wouldn't notice the pain she was feeling. Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she even had the chance of opening her eyes Adrien was already draped over her. His arms wrapping around her waist as he buried his face into her shoulder.  
"Please don't cry m'lady. I mean you've managed four years without me." Marinette felt his words burn her shoulder tears climbing out of her eyes.  
"W-WHAT? Do you- you really think I've managed without you?" Adrien didn't say anything but just hugged her tighter.  
"I-I loved you, I-I-I still love you!" Marinette felt the words slip off her tongue, panic rushing through her veins. The need to run swallowed her as she pushed Adrien away and ran as quickly as her legs could carry her out of the door, down the corridor and out of his front door. Tears followed her home as she cradled her stomach, her head still in pain from the previous night. Tikki who had been asleep since last nights party had only just woken to the sound of Marinettes snuffles and tears.  
"Mari, are you okay?" Tikki knew that she obviously wasn't and that it was perhaps a stupid question but she was so concerned about Marinettes emotional state.  
"I-I t-t-told Adrien I-I, that-t I, Loved-d-d hi..." Marinette dropped to the floor, her arm clingy to her stomach. Tikki hugged up to Marinette.  
"I'm sure it will be fine Mari, you don't have to see him again." Marinette cried even harder now, her blue eyes turning into a deep blue and grey sea.  
"I... Left my, my phone." Her stomach seemed to do somersaults and her pain seemed to be the only thing that flooded her mind. Once again blackness consumed her eyes as her head hit the concrete.  
The dream that followed her blackout was of the possible outcomes of what Adrein could of said after her confession. Some of them hoping that he felt the same and others were of him rejecting her. For her, this was a nightmare one that she couldn't wake from!  
-  
Adrien however was still in his room standing exactly were Marinette had told him she loved him. He felt rather stupid for not realising before, she had always acted lovingly to him. He felt confused and his heart was pounding against his chest like never before, what did people call this feeling?  
Plagg who had been in the background the whole time was still continuing to swallow that disgusting stinky cheese. Giggling every now and again as he watched Adrein, a super hero who had saved Paris and so many people, freaking out about one of the girls that he had saved actually liking him back. A single man tear fell from his eyes.  
"I love you too" he whispered to the dark corners of his room.


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Marinette ill?? Are Adrien and her getting together? Am I as evils as the BBC???? who knows!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people have read this and im so happy!!!! Please leave a comment or a tip to improve as im a new kid! Pound it!!!!

Marinette woke to the sound of beeps, crying and numerous people talking. Her eye sight wasn't focusing which made Marinette rather nervous. She begun to scream when a soothing voice interrupted.

"Mari, it's okay we are in the hospital." The voice sounded like Adriens and Marinette was rather glad she couldn't see him as she knew that it would kill her to see his face as she could still remember Adriens blank expression. 

"Why am I in the hospital?" Marinette whispered. Her throat was like fire and her mouth dry, she could still feel the pain however she became more focused on Adriens voice.

"You took a bad fall outside mine, I was coming to give you your phone and then I noticed you on the ground." His voice was shaky and it was obvious that he had been crying. 

"They want to do-o-o" Adrien couldn't finish the sentence and Marinette knew that what was ever happening to her was serious. 

"more test." Finished Marinette her heart in her mouth. 

"Do you know what for? Perhaps embarrassing yourself in front of your crush?? I'm pretty sure I've got that." Marinette attempted to smile at Adrien however wasn't certain where he was. 

"That's the thing Marinette. I l-l-" before Adrien could finish his sentence the doctor walked in. 

"So you're awake at last, Miss Dupain-Cheng." The doctor seemed in a hurry to get whatever he wanted over. 

"You may want to say goodbye to your boyfriend..." 

"NOOOOOOOO! He's not my boyfriend." Marinette knew she had gone bright red. Before the doctor continued Adrien in a voice that was as close to nothing whispered

"Yet." 

The doctor not really bothered by the scene and was more frustrated as he wasn't able to finish his sentence continued.

"As I was saying, we are taking you down for some scans , then we can fully confirm your diagnoses." 

Adrien walked towards the bed and leaned above Marinette as she could feel his breath on her forehead. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and placed his hand in hers. 

"Get them to call me when you are out, I'll contact your parents. I'll come see you soon m'lady." His footsteps led out the door and faded in with the background noise. Marinette wasn't sure if she was crying but all see knew for sure is that Adrien, her crush, the love of her life had just kissed her. If the doctor hadn't of been there she was rather certain she would of fist pounded the air.   
-  
Adrien didn't leave the hospital and had been pasting in the waiting room for at least four hours, he had phoned her parents, however despite their daughters illness they had traveled to America and was still on the plane there. What had may as well have been days for Adrien were actually a few more hours. His head hung to her words, 'I love you.' How could he leave her after this?

 

"Adrien?" To his surprise Marinette stood in the hallway just in front of him with the biggest smile. It was as if nothing had happened, her red dress, although covered in dirt and alcohol still looked beautiful as did her hair and her eyes. He stood up and ran towards her throwing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a tight embrace. 

"Don't you dare do that to me again?" 

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Marinette wasn't sure what to say or what to do this was so unlike Adrien. 

Adrien pulled back and observed Marinette, she had blood dripping out the side of her mouth and his heart broke at the sight. Using his thumb he wiped away the blood, trying to stop himself from crying he fell back into her arms. 

"W-w-what did they say, are you okay?" Adrien was shaking and was very distressed with Marinette being ill. They had only just reunited and she was becoming sick and there was nothing he could do to help. What's the point in being able to save people when the one person you want to save can't be? 

"I'm fine, it's just from hitting my head." Although he knew this was a lie he didn't want to invade her privacy so changed the subject. 

"I'll take you home and perhaps hang around if that's okay, just to make sure you are okay." He laced his fingers between hers as they walked out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed another chapter. Please go read dorkyGabriels fanfics she is doing an amazing one on Miraculous on her other account. Thank you!!!


	4. Rain clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable!!!!!!!!!!1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My trash will be the death of me.

They walked home, silence flooding them as their own thoughts consumed their mind. Suddenly an evil laugh drew their attention. 

 

"Looks like a akuma." Marinette was rather concerned as she still felt rather faint but knew that Chat couldn't do this on his own after all he was an over sized kitty with no power to capture the akuma.

 

"We better get to hiding." Before Adrien could finish a blast whooshed past his head. Both Marinette and Adrien dodged to either side ducking behind furniture. Tikki was already by Marinettes side however her eyes were full of concern. 

 

"Tikki spots on!" Marinette stumbled as her outfit turned into a one piece red and black spotted suit that like the dress clung to her figure. Not long after Chat Noir bounced to her side  
"M'lady." Chat stared into his partners eyes however despite her usual burst of energy she seemed rather drained which seemed rather suspicious as so did Marinette. He felt disappointed that he was thinking about her identity and not her health.

 

"I thought your name was Ladybug not sickbug." Chat laughed before noticing Ladybugs cold expression. Another shot flew past just missing both of them and Ladybug just seized the opportunity, using her yoyo to pull the victim towards her and Chat immediately understood as he leaped pulling at the victims glasses and breaking them. The scene ended just as it begun with Ladybug not obviously in the mood to hang around. 

 

"M'L..." 

 

"Chat not now." Ladybug stumbled this time landing on her knees. Hands rushing to her head as she covered them in hope that Chat wouldn't notice how weak she had become.

 

"Chat leave IM going to transform back." Tears steamed out of her eyes as she tried to hold on to whatever strength she had left so that she wouldn't transform in front of him. Chat followed her orders and as soon as he left Ladybug became Marinette again. Unexplained blood was dripping from her nose and mouth and she knew that this wasn't a good sign. It became clear that her sickness was getting worse and she wasn't sure how long she could hide it by using her hangover as an excuse.

 

"Marinette?" Adrien raced across the street. Leaning her up so that his face was inches from hers. Marinette could see the stress and upset in his expression and she couldn't help but feel bad. She was making him feel pain that he shouldn't feel and she couldn't help but feel guilt swallow her. 

 

"Marinette please tell me what's wrong, please. Let me help!" Marinettes eyes turned to a dark blue and grey as tears continued to crawl out of her eyes. She exchanged a look with Adrien that made it clear to him what was happening and his face said it all. His eyebrows narrowed and his eyes drifted to the floor as he tried to mask his pain however despite his effort he couldn't, it was all too painful for him. 

 

"we can get through this, I'm going to remain by your side and no matter what we will fight, just like Ladybug and Chat Noir! Promise me you will fight this. I can't do this, not without you. If not for you then for me. Marinette I-I- I love you." Adrien collapsed beside her and just clung to her arm. 

 

"P-please don't leave me!" he cried.  
-  
Paris seemed to cry with him as the once sea blue sky turned grey, heaven releasing the tears and pain that they both felt. They remained seated on the ground whilst it rained, just hugging up to each other. The only warmth was the warmth of Adriens body against her own. No words after that was exchanged and perhaps that was for the best. They both knew that this new love would be the death of them but they didn't care. Paris seemed to be frozen in this moment of time and to both Adrien and Marinette it seemed to last forever. Marinette using the remainder of her strength lifted Adriens face so she can look into his eyes. Slowly she leaned in their lips just pressing as a warmth like no other seemed to burst inside their souls as Adrien lifted his hand to her face. The rain dripped down their face and neither seemed to care. Their lips opening and then closing onto the others lips as they let the passion crash over them. It felt right that this was happening, like two pieces of a jigsaw coming together. 

As Marinette pulled away, Adrien had seemed to be a deep red.

 

"As long as you are by my side I will never let go." Adrien smiled at Marinettes comment before she then pulled him in to another kiss, this time wrapping her arms around his shoulders and his falling to her waist. The rain continued to fall, cleaning the streets however, despite its efforts, never managed to wash away their passion or love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! New chapter soon!!!!


	5. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I THINK IM EVIL!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm have so much fun and pain writing this and im so happy with the amount of people that have read this.

Marinette and Adrien after that rainy day spent most of their time together. They would just lay on Marinettes bed and just spent their time talking about their future, well mainly Adrien but Marinette thought that it was cute.

 

"...We Could have a bakery and you could teach me to cook and I'll run it, we could have a German Sheppard and a garden and you can do fashion as well as a bit on the side, I mean i have contacts..." Adrien went on about their future but for Marinette this only brought sadness. All she could think about was her illness, although Adrien didn't know she wished she could tell him but he seemed so happy but the fact is she didn't want his to have hope if there wasn't any. She felt awful and wished they hadn't met because she knew this would kill him. Her thoughts drifted away and Marinette realised she hadn't been listening to a word he had said.

"...Anyway We better get going." Adrien finished looking at his watch.

"Go?" Marinette was rather puzzled but then again it was her fault for not listening. Adrien held out his hand so that he can help her off the bed, his milk white smile reaching either side of his cheeks. 

The journey took hours specially as Marinette had to stop many times tying to regain strength and oxygen. 

-

The small cliff side that they reached hung over a huge lake that went on forever or so Marinette thought, the surrounding and trees were littered with lights and candles and in the center a blanket cover with food and wine. Marinette gasped at the scene it was beautiful, the sunset was reflected on the lake. Marinette raced forwards, the oxygen in lungs escaped making Marinette stop in her tracks. Before she could regain the ability to breathe, music drifted through the air to her left was a band of musicians. The music was calming and beautiful. Adrien shortly after joined her side leading her to the blanket. The following hour were full of puns, stuffing their face, a short swim before both regretted jumping into a frozen water. Eventually they ended up back at the blanket.

"Adrien it-ts beautiful." Tears swelled in her eyes and red painted her cheeks.

"You deserve this and more." Adrien tooked something into his pocket but Marinette was too in love with the scenery that she didn't notice. They sat there even after the band left, they laid by each other looking at the stars, the moon and lights on the tree were the only source of light. Adrien had sat up at this moment. 

"Adrien are you okay?" Adrien had shifted position and was now kneeling. 

"Marinette there's a few things I'd like to say." He looked into Marinettes blue eyes and cupped her hand in his. 

"All through high school I had wanted to ask you out however I never had the guts to, as fate would have it we bumped into each other and we both got together. You always seem to take my breath away and you are so beautiful and funny. Marinette I want to spend all my life with you, please make me the happiest guy on the planet and Marry me." Adrien pulled out a red box and lifted the lid which revealed a silver ring with several red gems that laid between the swirls of the silver. Marinettes eyes grew big and had begun to fill with tears, her left hand fell to her chest where her heart was. 

"Adrien I love you, you are amazing but I can't marry you." Adrien looked hrt but before he could speak Marinette continued

" Adrien I've got pancreatic cancer..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you liked it. Pound it!


	6. Once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptop is on 4% sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes

Adrien remained knelt for many hours after Marinette had ran from their date, he just stared blankly at the ground, holding the tears he felt fighting to his eyes.   
Plagg who hadn't been seen for some days since Marinette had appeared had now found his way to the left others of the picnic

"She... shes..." Adrien gritted his teeth forcing himself to say the final words. 

"dying" The tears that he fought had came back up, making him drop to the floor. 

"Its only one girl, you are Chat Noir you can get another." Adrien hated Plagg for this however if Marinette wont talk to Adrien   
perhaps she'd feel better talking to Chat. 

"Plagg claws out" after a groan Adrien transformed to his superhero form. 

-

Marinette had curled up on her bed, Tikki cuddling up to her head trying to provide comfort. Not too long after a tap was heard from her window, Chat Noir was perched  
on the window ledge clawing at the window. Marinette turn and stepped to the window. Perhaps it was time for her to tell  
Chat that she was Ladybug, i mean it's not going to hurt as much as she told Adrien about her sickness. She unlocked the window allowing   
Chat to jump in. 

"Don't call me m'lady" she warned before his mouth could move. 

"Okay whats got your whiskers in a twist." although he knew and wanted to just hug her and never let go, he knew he had to  
play the sarcastic, un-thoughtful cat. Lucky enough the cat pun made her giggle. She had a lovelt laugh or so he thought. 

"Come sit kitty, we need to talk." He thought that this would be the same conversation she had had with him in his original form and he wasn't sure how he   
would deal with it this time without showing her who he was. However he had done what she had asked and curled up on the bed besides her. Marinette ran her fingers through   
his fair like you would a cat and Adrien found this rather soothing. 

"what is wrong?" Adrien due to his position couldn't see Marinette and he was thankful that she couldn't see him. 

"Chat this really isn't easy for me a-a-and well please dont freak out but i must tell you as i fear i dont have long..."  
Adrien could feel her heart rate quicken and he became concerned. His hand went to hers and he held it. 

"Chat I have cancer and theres a big possibility that i won't make it, so you must know this just promise you wont freak." Her voice had became dull and she had pulled her  
head into his back making it easy to notice she was crying. Although he couldn't understand how there was more to this than the cancer he wasn't surre he could hear anymore. 

"Marinette you don't have to say anything." 

"Chat it's important!"

"I CAN'T LISTEN TO YOU TELLING ME YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, I WONT ALLOW IT, I WONT BELIEVE IT." Adrien yelled mainly out of upset refusing to hear more  
he sat up and pulled himself up running to the window.

"IM LADYBUG!" Adrien froze. 

"I wasn't sure how to tell you and i never wanted to hurt you but i-i..." Adrien turned tears in his eyes as he walked back to Marinette so   
that their faces met as he leaned in his hand on her face. 

"Why didnt you tell me?" He lent in a kissed her. However she pushed him away. 

"I have a boyfriend i can't." 

"Oh, one sec sorry." Adrien turned back to his original form and smiled weakly. 

"See Marinette dead or alive we are suppose to be together, its- its our destiny." He pulled Marinette into his arms once again as he pressed his lips back to Marinettes'


	7. Paris the city of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good stuff

Adrien had stopped that night, they had just sat watching fan videos of them and had been laughing about how accurate the ships were whilst drinking 3 bottles of wine. However when he finally awakened Marinette wasn't beside him, instead there was a sleeping Tikki and Plagg who had fallen asleep on the pillow near each other. 

"Marinette!" Adrien was too sleepy to shout at his full tone but managed saying it with a pitch that should have been impossible for a guy to make. Silence fell over the room again.

"Erm... I-Im in the- the bathroom." Marinettes voice was soft but sad and Adrien just felt useless as his girlfriend was in there possibly crying. He approached the door tapping on it before entering. 

"No dont come in!" Marinette screamed but it was too late. Marientte was sat on the floor, her hand over her eyes, knees digging into her chest . Around her were blue clumps of hair Adriens eyes drifted to her and then the hair as he then noticed the bold spots. 

"Bugaboo?" 

"I started treatment, well i say treatment it just gives me longer then what i did have. I came home to wash so you didn't have to worry and-and it..." Adrien sat beside her craddeling her in his arms.

"You look beautiful with hair or not. You could change everything and i'd still love you. I just wish you'd tell me so i could come with you." They knew this would be harder to cover from the public and were so grateful that no one had fallen into Hawkmoths hands recently. 

"wait here." Adrien jumped up and disappeared out the door. When he returned he was holding a cloth with blue and black fabric woven in to make swirls of patterns. He followed the corners together and then tied it so it was covering the spots that had became bold.   
-  
Tikki and Plagg had occupied the front room of the bakery as her family were now in America and Marinette that evening persuaded them to stay there no matter what. Adien was staying over again but felt bad for Alya as she was Marinettes friend and he had now refused to leave Marinette, although Marinette also persuaded Adrien that she was fine and would rather have Alya think she was alive and well with Adrien instead of she had cancer and a 1% chance of living.   
-  
Adrien and Marinette had spent a little while cooking and had decided to throw flour at each other after preparing an apple pie. After eating it all, Adrien had ran Marinette a hot bubble bath with rose petals and had a glass of wine placed beside it. Marinette spent an hour just bathing before deciding it was time to get out, putting her hair into a high messy bun, and wrapped a towel around her body and tooked it in place so that it remained held up before exiting the bathroom. Adrien had spent his hour in Marinettes bed in his black boxers flicking through the channel. Marinette slid next to Adrien cuddling into his chest.   
His hand lifted Marinettes chin so that he was looking into her eyes as he placed his lips onto hers before pulling away and looking into her eyes. Marinette pulled Adrien by the back of his neck so that their lips were pressed together before she overlapped her bottom lip with his top. Adrien pulled Marnitte so that she was sitting on him facing Adrien. He gently ran his lips over Marinettes neck making her eyes close, she pulled at Adriens hair. Their lips met again this time more passionate, Adrien laid down so that Marinette was on top. Her body began to grind but almost automatically and Adriens hands fell to either side of her waist, there kisses becoming more rhythmic. Adrien flipped her over so that he was between her legs, Marinette pulling him in so that they could continue kissing as he ran his fingers down her thigh. Adrien unfolded the towel, looking at her perfect curved body, noticing that her cheeks had burst with the colour red. He lent in kissing her once on her lips and moving down her body, one on her chest and then her stomach, each kiss was soft and Marinette couldn't seem to get enough. 

"Are you sure this is what you want princess? You don't have to." Marinette responded to this comments by tugging at his boxers, taking them off. His figure was stunning and she couldn't believe her first time was going to be with Adiren. Adrien took his boxers off before leaning over her, his body between her legs. He started off slow before the speed of his thrust increased, Marinette gripping the bed sheets as her eyes closed. Both there bodies were pressed together, Adrien kissing her neck which made Marinette burst with pleasure as she dug her nails into his back pressing him closer to her.


	8. Build up

Marinette had never felt so alive and had awoken after that day glowing. They had spent most nights for the previous past 3 weeks with the same routine however she loved the way he respected her and how sensitive he truly was. she had spent her morning desighning a dress that was like Chat Noirs, well Adriens costume with a bell. She had started to sow when an unusual sickness fell over her as she raced to the bath room throwing up in the toilet. 

"Princess?" Adrien had now appeared next to her kneeling beside her as he gently ruubbed her back. He then stood up going to the first aid box pulling out a hot water bottle. 

"Lets get you to bed." Adrien looked so happy to help her as he was also running the bakery to earn a descent wage. He helped Marinette to the bed as he tooked her in placing the water bottle near her stomach and finally kissing her on the forehead. 

"I'll be up to check on you soon, okay my queen?" Marinette smiled before her eyelids closed, the sickness wiping away her energy. Adrien proceeded down the stairs to the till when he notice a letter. It was clearly an important letter as its envelope had 'Private and confidential' by Marinettes name. He opened the letter and began to read.

'Dear Miss Dupain-Cheng,   
After sampling blood from our recent tests it is clear that you are no longer at risk of pancreatic cancer. However would like you to come back to do more tests to confirm that you are clear and that the cancer cells haven't mutated elsewhere. 

The following appointment will be this Monday at 1:30pm 

DR.C.Throop.' 

Adrien had never felt so happy that they would be able to have a future. However as Marinette was ill he concluded that he should tell her when she wasn't asleep or ill. It was as if everything was working out. 

"Adrien?" He looked up to see Alya, her eyebrow risen and Nino in front of him. 

"Alya long time no see, hey Nino how are you both?" Adrien patting Nino on the back and smiling weakly at Alya. 

"I guess i should fill you in." Adrien made Nino and Alya a hot chocolate and began to explain the cancer and meeting. Alya spent most of it with her hand over her mouth as if shocked about how thing is and turned out. After then explaining the doctors note Alya jumped up heading to Nino picking up by his arm before saying goodbye, not wanting to wake Marinette up if she is ill. Adrien tip toed upstairs curling up next to his princess the letter by his chest. 

"Babe, you've got a letter." Marinette facing away from Adrien lifted her arm back, eyes still closed, trying to find the letter before accidentally slapping him. 

"Omg im sorry, is your face okay?" Marinette had now turned over feeling rather bad. She took the letter and began to smile before once again feeling sick. She swung her legs of the bed and ran to the toilet. 

"Are you okay?" Adrien hesitated by the bed. 

"Can you go pick up paracetamol we are out." Adrien grabbed his jacket feeling rather sd that he hd to leave but didn't want to make it dramatic.   
-  
Marinette felt bad for sending Adrien out especially for something she didnt need but she needed two minutes. 

-

Adrien came back, Marinette still in the bathroom. 

"Hunny im home." Adrien sat on the bed taking of his shoes. Marinette was now leaning in the bathroom door way. 

"I have something to tell you." Adrien became worried which only seemed natural after past events. 

"I'm... pregnant." Adrien stood by quicker then the speed of light running to Marinette and picking her up in a hug. 

"This is the best thing to ever happen." 

After a brief celebration Adriens expression dropped. 

"Whats wrong kitty?" Marinettes head swam with confusion. 

"So since we are having a baby, i was sorta thinking if perhaps if you could meet my dad, that and also we are going to need to figure out what we are going to do with the Miraculous as it would be too risky for you to go out fighting." Although it was rather hurtful for Marinette to hear this she did understand and just nodded in agreement.


	9. What a pain!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they meet Adriens dad so how do you think this is going to go???!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one minds me using the theory that you will find out later on, it just makes it easier to come up with a stroy whereas before i was finding it rather difficult.

It had finally came day to meet Mr Agreste after Adriens constant bickering and persuading Marinette had finally agreed. It had been 2 months after they had discussed seeing him however as Mr Agreste was a 'busy' man they hadn't been able to make an earlier appointment or so his secretary had stated. It was easy to notice that Marinette was pregnant due to the swelling of her stomach and the home that was filled with unisex items, from push chairs to clothing to bottles.

They had walked to the mansion when they had to stop at the gate, Adrien pressed the buzzer to hear the secretary's voice come over the speaker. 

"Name?" she asked with little patience, her tone was dull and it made Marinette want to throw glitter at her and tell her to cheer up.

"It's Adrien..." The gates slid open allowing them in as they walked up the marble drive way. Adrien hadn't been home for sometime however the free and happy feeling that he had felt at Marinettes changed to an oppressing and dark tension that Marinette could also feel. Adrien opened the front door to see his father waiting on top of the stairs in the dramatic 'i'm so important' state that he was normally in and for Mr Agreste this made him feel powerful. 

"Adrien and Marinette if you wouldn't mind waiting in the dinning room i'll be with you shortly." In all honesty it felt more like a business meeting then a family get together which had Marinettes nervous sky rocket and then explode. Marinette was wear a knee length tight dress that was black that made the curve of bump stand out. Adrien and Marinette were now in the dinning room when Adrien knelt to Marineettes bump, hands on either side.

"Now this dramatic flare of joy is your grandfather, he's almost like an akumatised victim but we can keep that between the two of us." Marinette had let of a little giggle as Mr Agreste walked in, Adrien stood up pulling out a chair for Marinette and sliding it in after she had sat on it. Just before Adrien or Marinette could speak Mr Agreste decided to steal the conversation starter. 

"So how much do you want?" his eyes not leaving his son. 

"We don't want any money da- sir" began Adrien

"Me and Marinette have something important to tell you." Mr Agreste seemed surprised as well as interested.

 

"Go on." 

"So me and Marinette have been together for some time and..." 

Mr Agreste intervened, his stare becoming cold and evil. 

"Skip the explaining and tell me already." His voice was like a dagger and Adrien had tried his hardest not to say anything about his fathers rude behavior. Marinette gave Adrien a soft smile noticing how hard it must be for him and began to speak. 

"For the record i have always been a fan of your work..."

Mr Agrestes mouth opened as if he were just about to speak when Marinettes confidence boosted, she hated seeing her boyfriend hopeless and wasn't standing for him to be mistreated especially by his father in front of her. 

"I am talking so if you listened we can quickly finish this an leave as you are so desperate to kick us out. I'm pregnant and you are my babies granddad so do what you will with it." Marinette stood up her face red with anger when she noticed Mr Agrestes expression, his mouth was dropping from his jaw.

"My dear girl..." he had stood up and was making his way towards Marinette. 

"It takes a lot of strength to stand up to someone of a higher authority like me and that is what i respect most about you." His eyes began to fill and he hugged Marinette before patting his son on the back. It seemed too out of character for him but he seemed generally pleased. However the moment seemed to die and Mr Agrestes expression became intense as he left the room leaving a comment like ice. 

"However I don't want anything to do with the bastard of a child so if you don't mind, I'm going." Marinette stood up on the verge or throwing her yo-yo at his face, picking up the nearest expensive thing and tucking it under her dress. Adrien was in tears and was helped out by Marinette. 

"I'm so sorry my princess." He chocked 

"I just t-thought that he would change..."

"Adrien I care more about you then him, as long as we are together what could possibly go wrong." Marinette hugged Adrien before walking out of the front door.

-  
Mr Agreste had turned into his usual self and was now in the attic pasting.

"I'm Hawkmoth, I don't have time for children or their nonsense, I need Chair Noirs and Ladybugs miraculous." His thoughts became a train wreck of nonsense...

"Could you image me, a granddad... Hawkmoth gran-daddy with a child on my back chuckling evilly to each other."

He began knocking things of the shelf.

"What if he doesn't like Cavour or lobster ... oh NO WHAT IF HE LIKES LADYBIRD AND CHIT NOIBRA." He chuckled at his joke falling to the floor tears swelling in his eyes.

"Get it, Chit sounds like shit and no bra... because the blonde haired female doesn't have any- any... Anyway not the point, Im a HAWKDADDY." He didn't seem to be managing at the thought but continued to ponder about this especially as no one had been upset or hurt in Paris, which seemed strange but seeing as Paris had became quite as it had hit winter this wasn't a surprise, however due to that he wasn't doing much anyway.

"Knock knock, whose their? Hawkmoth daddy ... Hawkmoth daddy who ???" He paused for a moment. 

"I'M TOTALLY SCREWED!" 

"Hey black cat can't talk at the minute gotta change a nappy." 

"OH WADDUP HAWKMOTH DONE ANYTHING EVIL ?? OH NOTHING JUST DAY BOI." 

"WHAT IF THE CHILD DOESN'T THINK I'M COOL AND THROWS TOAST AT ME? DON'T LOOK AT ME YOU STUPID PAINTING ITS POSSIBLE!" 

"I'M A MEME GREEN FIGHTING MEMECHINE!" Hawkmoth dropped to the floor tears of sadness dropped to the floor.

"W-WHAT IF THE CHILD JUDGES MY BUTTERFLIES???"


	10. Poor kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are coming nearer to the ending and Marinette is in thee hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will only be a few more chapters and a special on the 28th as that's when i first posted this fic. Thank you for all the support.

Adrien spent the rest of the evening watching Shia Labeoufs video, just do it, to cheer himself up however despite the inspiration of his words Marinette had to leave the room for how annoying it had become. Instead she sat in the living room on amazon looking at baby stuff that they had missed or hadn't got yet.   
-

Weeks turned to months and Marinette got bigger and bigger, Alya pampering her every now and then when Adrien wasn't holding her captive. However as winter turned to spring there hadn't been any notice of Hawk Moth (who between me and you was indeed having a break down still) however Mariinette was pleased as trying to fight when you cant even see your feet was rather difficult. Mr Agreste occasionally sent flowers, baby milk powder and soft toys. The soft toys were a mixture between butterflies and hawks, Marinette was rather concerned for him but not enough to see him.

"Adrien the worst thing ever has happened come her now!" Adrien had never felt so concerned as he approached the living room with a rolling pin, wielding it as if it was a sword.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" His voice was broken showing how scared he truly was, looking around for a robber or Hawk Moth. 

"OH, yeah i'm just out of ice cream." Marinette smiled as Adrien dropped the rolling pin. 

"I thought you were in danger, wow Marinette." 

-

They both had decided to go to the store together as a long walk would be good for them both. The leafs had started to grow on all passing trees the cold breeze hit their faces. They walked hand in hand. 

"You know if the babies on time we will have it next week." Adrien had complete forgot about the birth date however was to excited for that to even show. 

"I bet my miraculous that it's a boy." Marinette shook her head. 

"What ever you say!" However after pronouncing the y Marinette had to stop, at first she had thought that the baby had leaned on her bladder and that she had wet herself, her face burning red however that's when the pain started to happen.

"Are you okay?" Adrien wasn't sure what to do so just circled her trying to find answers. 

"My waters just broke!" Marinette screamed her breathes becoming deeper and deeper. 

"What should i do?" 

"Perhaps we should go for ice cream, NO THAT'S NOT WHATS HAPPENING GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!" Tikki had flown out of Marinettes purse and hugged Marinettes nose before plagg beckoned her back into the bag. 

"Erm do i call an ambulance or a cab or..." 

"HMMM I DON'T KNOW, WHY WOULDN'T YOU CALL AN AMBULANCE?" Adrien had walked a little further away from Marinette so that he could hear the other end of the phone call without Marinettes screams interrupting, he eventually hung up and ran back to where Marinette was, trying to support her. 

"They will be here soon." Adrien wasn't very on what to do but Marinette had waddled forwards seizing him by his top, her eyes full of anger and pain.

"Get this baby out of me." Marinettes face had became pale and clammy, as she stumbled now and then.

-

After what Adrien could describe as 50 years in hell an ambulance had turned up helping both of them into the ambulance. The journey was short and all Marinette could think about was the ice cream she never got a chance to buy. After the ambulance was parked a nurse had greeted them with a wheel chair. Marinette dropped into it, the pain stopping her from moving much as they entered the hospital. They had passed several rooms until they entered the last few doors stopping at a private and cut of room. 

"Why are we here?" Marinette seemed confused as it wasn't the right ward. 

"OH did Mr Agreste not mention, he paid for a private room." Marinette seemed shocked tears brewing in her eyes. It took four nurses to get Marinette on the bed. As they helped strip off her bottoms. 

"Please lay back." The nurses ordered them running numerous tests whilst shouting medical terms that neither Marinette or Adrien knew. 

-

The labor still hadn't finished after 5 hours of pushing and not pushing and Marinette had already said the following 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" 

"GET THIS GODDAMN BABY OUT OF ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD!" 

and lastly 

"WHEN I'M NOT PREGNANT I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN ADRIEN AND KICK YOU SO HARD IN THE BALLS, SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT."  
However this lovely conversation was interrupted with a nurse who seemed rather worried.

"We are having an issue and we think the baby is stuck, there's a chance that you or the baby may not survive if we don't take you down for a c section, however the chance that you will die is high." Marinette cried whilst trying to nod as they prepared her for surgery, Adrien absolutely besides himself. 

"I'll be fine my kitty." Marinette held his hand. 

-

The walk to the operation theater was rather silent apart from the occasional tears. Before they reached their they had stopped so that Marinette and Adrien could talk before the operation as he wasn't allowed to go in. 

"Adrien, I-i love you so much but if it comes down to it save the baby not me." Adrien looked horrified but completely understood. 

"Just promise you will stay bugaboo?" He gave a weak smile.

"You know i can't make these promises." Adrien hugged Marinette as he bite his lips to stop himself from screaming, he felt his whole world turn to darkness as he considered the fact this could be the last time that he sees his love. 

"I love you Marinette." 

"I-I love-e-e-e-e." Marinettes eyes started to close as a nurse rushed to her aid. 

"Her levels are dropping." She pushed the bed into the theater. Adrien dropped to the floor his face in his hands as he screamed before standing up and punched the wall repeatedly. He looked at his knuckle to see that it was broken but he didn't care, he slid down to the floor, back against the wall hugging his knees as his tears fell down his face. 

"Please don't leave me."


	11. Only one can hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something in the text that could give you a hint into what happens towards the end.

Time seemed to have frozen in that single moment, the only sound that was heard through out the hospitals corridor was Adriens loud sobs and foot steps. Adrien had looked up to see a white coat presuming it was only a doctor he looked back to the ground until he heard the foot steps stop and a thump besides him. Adrien glared to his left to see his dad, flowers in his arms, his eyes were red as if he to had been crying. Not a single word had be exchanged but Adrien could feel that his dad was sorry for them both due to the silence. They both stared at the reflection on the floor watching black shadows pass.

So many hours went by and Adrien and Gabriel stayed side by side an uncomfortable silence held between them. Eventually a nurse had came out of the door her expression monotone making it hard to judge whether it was good or bad news until she broke into a smile. Adrien felt hope return into his life. 

"You can go in now." Adrien jumped to his feet and ran quickly into the room, tears burning his eyes. Thee room was still full of surgeons and doctors, medical equipment filled several trays. The first thing he detected was a baby cry and then a cough, his eyes drifted to the bed and his eyes looked into Marinettes blue eyes, despite the fact she was rather drained and pale she was still alive. Adrien collapsed by the bed, kissing Marinette on the check tears drowning his t-shirt. His hand, shaking, ran gently down the side of the babies face. He looked at the child and couldn't believe that they were finally here and that he could touch they and hold them. 

Gabriel had walked in and Marinette continued to smile. 

"I've brought you flowers..." He placed them awkwardly on the bed and turned, trying to make his way out.

"Wait Mr Agreste, I just wanted to say thank you." Marinette gave a weak smile.

"Oh, it's fine and you can call me dad." Though his tone of voice seemed awkward he remained turned and Adriens jaw had dropped in shock. He looked at Marinette and she couldn't help but giggle 

"Mr- erm I mean dad, would you like to hold the baby?" Gabriel turned almost immediately and looked Marinette and Adrien directly in the eyes.

"You want me to hold the baby?" Gabriel had tears in his eyes as he scooped the baby into his arms. His usual sad smile cracked into a smile and he held the baby.

"Your mum would be so proud of you Adrien." Adrien smiled but had tried so hard to try and hide the tears.

All three spent a lot of time that day together just talking about Adriens first bath and baby names. Since it was a baby boy Adrien got to keep his miraculous, the baby had little blonde hairs and both eyes were different, one was the colour of his mothers and the second like his father, yet it just made him look far more cuter. He was rather tiny but had the strength of both Ladybug and Chat Noir according to Gabriel. After almost a day of searching for a name one had been decided, Kuro Neko Agreste. It was unusual but it held a lot of hidden meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you leave a comment if you liked it! I'll update some point this week!!! Pound it!!


End file.
